The Movie Gone Wrong
by gymgurlerika
Summary: You've read Linda's new Snowboard.........this is a mini sequal ;) The Kids including my new kid on the block, Kendra, all go to the movie...but as things wear on, it becomes a disaster
1. The Race to the Movies

The Movie Gone Wrong  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't OWN Snowboard Kids but I do own this fic so please........ Copy written ;)  
  
A tall palish girl opened a frosted door. She was wearing a pink turtle neck and silver pants with a chain on the side. She also had pink tennis shoes with silver bottoms on. Her face was glimmering with glitter and she had a matching pinkish eyeshadow on. Her name was Kendra. She stepped out onto the snow-specked ground. "Looks like the snow board shop is gonna be closed if this gets worse. We already planned our day out, go to the shop, hang out, and stuff ". " They'd have to be crazy to close a snow board shop on a snow day" Slash said. Linda, Tommy, Jam, Wendi, Nancy, and Damien came out next. "C'mon" said Linda. Minutes later they arrived in snow board town where a big sign hung in the door. "CLOSED!" ,said Slash, "%@$(&@!^%#^%#%!&". "Oh well", said Nancy, "We can go to the snow board Theater, they have "The Snow Board Disaster" playing ". "Tight" said Jam. "Sweet" said Tommy. "It's not cool when you say it Tommy" said Linda. "Well that's not very accommodating" said Wendi. Everyone gave her a baffled look. "Humorous". "OH" said Everyone. "Well", said Kendra , "what are we waiting for lets go". "which way should we go?" asked Damien. "Well", said Jam, "If we take a shortcut through Sunny Mountain *Everyone got a suppressed smile on their faces* we can get to the theater in 5 minutes". "Royal" said Linda, "I'm down with it". "Everybody", said Damien, "Grab your boards. It's a race to the theater".  
  
********  
"O.K.", screamed Linda, "the loser buys the Winner their ticket". "Prepare to pay Linda, Literally" said Slash. "I think not my friend". Linda was on her beloved Rocket Board she had got from Wendi. But she wasn't alone. Wendi & Jam were both on the same board. "Alrighty", said Nancy, "Ready..........Get Set........LET'S GO!". And they were off. Slash however was having some trouble. His board was trick Board L3, but on the first trick he biffed............And I mean BIFFED. His board snapped in half. "@*()^@!#%*&%^(:" He ended up walking the rest of the race. Meanwhile, the other snow board kids were having problems too. Linda was so convinced she would win that she took a "Long Cut". It sure was long...........it led to a dead end and she couldn't figure out which way to go back. Wendi biffed her rocket up so it wouldn't do so much as a sputter of heat, not enough to roast a tiny marshmallow. Jam, had taken a dive right into a lake and was swimming furiously back to shore, board in hand. Kendra was trying to figure out how she managed to get her board stuck in a tree and was fervently trying to pry it out. Damien went head first a boulder and was currently singing the Spongebob's Square Pants "Fun Song" out loud to any bird he could see. Tommy, found a secret grove with a million edible berries...........do I have to say anymore? But Nancy, she was having a streak of luck. She found two secret short cuts, A bunch of loose coins and she won the race. The places of the race went like this.  
  
1. Nancy  
2. Kendra (She finally got her board out but with a cost. A big chunk had been taken out of it and left as a tree decoration.)  
3. Wendi (She, being the master mechanic, found ways to fix her board. "There's nothing that a little scotch tape can't fix ;}" Wendi observed.)  
4.Linda (Luckily for her, she found a secret passage and came out at the end of the race.)  
5.Jam (No water damage done to his rockets, Jam was able to get to shore and hurry to the end.)  
6.Tommy (Looking at his watch, Tommy realized he needed to get going. After snagging a few more berries, he began on his way out.)  
7. Damien (After coming to his senses, he put his board into action.............but just not quick enough.)  
8.Slash (Having to have walked all that way........................)  
  
"Tee-hee" ,said Nancy, "ok, who's buying my ticket?". "That*pant* would *cough* be me *pant pant*" said Slash in an exhausted tone. 


	2. The 30 Minute Delay

Chapter 2:  
  
Last Time: We had an interesting little race with   
the beloved Snowboard Kids. Now their at  
the Theater   
  
"We're Here!" screamed an excited Nancy. "O.K.", said  
Linda, "We need to get our tickets. The movie starts in .................. 3 MINUTES!". Immediately, the snowboard kids ran up to the ticket booth and bought their tickets. "Two Please", said Slash. He handed Nancy her ticket, Took his ticket, then payed the Guy at the booth. "2 please" said Jam. "What for?" said Wendi. "One for you" said Jam handing her a ticket. Wendi blushed a hot pink and smiled. "2 tickets-" started Damien, "1 Ticket please" said Kendra. " So that's one ticket for you Ms. and" said the ticket man. "One for me" replied Damien sadly. The rest of the Snowboard kids got their tickets and hurried up to their seats in the theater. "Ok", said Jam *Holding Wendi's Hand ;) * "There are................ it looks like 2 seats in the front to the side, 2 seats the middle row in the middle, 2 seats in the back row right in the middle, 2 seats in the almost back, and 8 seats in the middle row too". "let's take the 8 seats", said Kendra scooting away from Damien who was eyeing her. "Alright" said Wendi. They scooted into their seats. The order went like this.  
  
Jam Wendi Slash Nancy Tommy Damien Kendra Linda   
  
The guy in the projection booth ripped out a microphone and announced a 30 minute delay. "Aw Loverly" ,said Slash, "What the @^$% are we supossed to do now?". "C'mon Slash", said Nancy, "We can get some snacks or something". Then she smiled. "....yeah.....sure...." said Slash in a sort of dazed tone  
* ;)*. "Yeah", said Wendi, "Let's get a drink. I'm so parched. And you can't go wrong with Red Vines you know". "I totally agree!" said Nancy "But I think the best are-" "GUMMY BEARS! Tee-hee, tee-hee, tee-hee" said Kendra, Nancy, Linda, and Wendi all in unison. "Sure" said Jam "Come to think of it......Dr. Pepper sounds pretty good right now". So Wendi, Jam *yet again holding hands* , Nancy, Slash went to the snack place. "I totally need to powder my nose" said Linda. "Yah" ,said Kendra, "I think my eyeshadow smeared". "But you weren't wearing an-" "YEAH I WAS, You know the stuff I put on after you left" Kendra interupted pointing by her side at Damien. "Oh yeah, that stuff. Ok lets go". So Linda and Kendra left for the bathroom. That left Damien and Tommy. "Uh......I think I have to go to the bathroom....again..." said Tommy. He got up and left, leaving poor Damien by himself. "Hey! That's not Cool!" screamed Damien. 


	3. The Lot Draw

Chapter 3  
  
Last Time: The Snowboard Kids arrived, got their  
tickets and are now splitting up into pairs?   
Some intense movie....or is it a Date?  
  
Meanwhile at the snack bar, the kids were up at the front counter. "What would you all like?" said the person at the counter. "Um......" Jam turned around "What do we all want?". "lets freak her out and get the Same things" said Nancy "it works like a charm for me" she smiled again. "Ok" said jam turning around again "we would like 4 gummy bears ,4 Dr. Peppers, 4 Red Vines, and 4 small popcorn's". The girls then fluttered their eyes. "...yeah......right..." said the person at the counter in a confused look. "That will come to $4.00" "Thanx........Whitney" said Slash looking at her name tag. Whitney looked at him weird, then helped the next person in line. The snow boarders climbed up the steps to the theater in hysterical laughter  
  
********  
  
In the Girls bathroom, Linda was powdering her nose while Kendra talked to her fastly. "Can'tyoutellthatDamienistotallycrushinmeImeanit'ssoooobivousImeandidyouseehimtryandbuymeaticket?itwashorribleand-". "Girl, SLOW YOUR BUTT DOWN!". "ok, sorry. I'll say it again. Can't you tell that Damien is totally crushin' me I mean, it's soooo obvious. Did you see him try and buy me a ticket?". "Yeah. He needs to get a clue. Is my nose powdered well enough on this side do you know?". "yeah it's fine. Let's go back".  
  
*********   
  
Damien moved over a seat to sit next to Kendra.. This upset Kendra as she came walking in with Linda, but she reluctantly sat next to him. Wendi, Jam, Slash, and Nancy were back in the movie theater as the movie began. "Guyz" said Linda "where's Tommy?". "Why do you care so much" said Damien. "I don't know" said Linda "Maybe I'm his friend or something like you aren't". "guyz, cool it" said Nancy. All of the sudden 8 very tall men came walking in and occupied the seats in front of them, totlally blocking their veiw. "Aw squat" said Wendi as the tallest guy sat in front of her. "Well, we can't sit here" said Jam "I say we draw lots and sit in the other seats. They all drew lots. The pairs went like this:  
  
Jam & Wendi  
Slash & Nancy  
Linda & Tommy (where ever he is)  
Damien & Kendra  
  
"Aw Loverly" said Kendra under her breath. 


	4. The Pairs of Destiny

Chapter 4  
  
Last Time: We had the Snowboard kids  
get some good laughs, but it's time  
to find some better seats.  
And they have to pair up  
and what's going on with Kendra and Damien  
will they ever hit it off?  
  
So Linda took her purse and sat alone in the front row on the side, waiting for Tommy. Wendi and Jam occupied the seats in the middle. Slash and Nancy took the seats in the almost back for who knows what reason, and Kendra and Damien took the seats in the back. But what did happen to Tommy?  
  
********  
  
"Aw poo rats" said Tommy. Some how, Tommy had managed to lock himself in the bathroom stall. "Loverly. Now what am I gonna do?". I could crawl underneath the stall. Yeah! Good thinking Tommy he thought to himself. So he knelt on the ground and tried to crawl under. "Hmm.....a sticky   
predicament" said Tommy. He was now locked in the bathroom stall and stuck underneath the door. "Well, NOW what am I gonna do?". I know! I push my foot against the toilet and push myself out!. So Tommy tried this. Then the silence of the almost empty bathroom by a loud CRACK! "Ah poo rats". Now Tommy was locked in a stall, stuck under the stall door, and his foot was stuck in the toilet. "That's it! I have no more ideas".  
  
********  
Meanwhile, Jam and Wendi were in deep conversation about the new Snowboard Town Restaurant "Snow Snacks". "I totally think it's a good place to go for pasta and stuff. And I don't know anyone who makes a better hamburger then them" Jam argued. " Well I don't know, I'd only go if someone asked me to" Wendi said defiantly. "Ok" Jam said and he got down on one knee. "Wendi"He said looking down at the floor. "Will you go with me to Snow Snacks for dinner with me tomorrow?". Wendi began to laugh". Yes I will, and very cute joke by the way" Wendi bent down and gave him a hug. But as she was about to get up Jam put one of his hands on her shoulder and kept her down. "Wendi...." Jam said looking straight into her eyes "I'm not joking. I think I'm falling in love with you". Wendi looked at him blinked twice, opened her mouth as if to say something, and then shut it. But as she was about to get up again, Jam pushed her back down and kissed her on the lips. Wendi did not try to retreat. She actually looked like she was enjoying herself. Jam pulled away and blushed til he was a red as a cherry. Wendi did the same. They got up, sat in their seats, both with wide smiles written on their faces.  
  
*******  
Linda was sitting by herself, when suddenly this voice asked her "Sorry, but are you saving this seat?".Linda looked up stared. The owner of the voice was a guy, by the looks about her age, with brown spiked hair, but was dyed blonde on the tips. He had brilliantly green eyes that shimmered. "No" said Linda keeping her eyes on him. "Can I sit-". "Yes" Linda interrupted, totally not thinking about Tommy. "What's your name?" asked the boy sitting down. "Linda" Linda said flitting her eyes. "Really? That's a pretty name *Linda blushed*. Mine's Justin". "I like the name Justin". He smiled and began to watch the movie previews.  
  
*******  
Damien and Kendra were sitting in the back looking blankly at the screen. They both were working two different things in their minds. Damien was thinking how he was gonna confess that he liked Kendra to her, and Kendra looked like she was concentrating on a plan. Suddenly, Kendra stood up and walked straight out of the theater. Damien ,being startled by her reaction, quickly jumped up and ran after her. Outside the theater, Kendra was just about to mount her snowboard when she heard someone calling her name. "Kendra! Wait!" Damien was running after her. "What!" she said flatly. "I have to tell you something". Damien screwed up his face as if he was trying to get the right emotion on his face, and Kendra stepped back, clearly thinking he was gonna hurl. "Kendra....I like you". His face turned a deep pink, so that it was no longer blue. Kendra, stood there for about a minute, then moved towards Damien. She picked up his hand and said softly "Me too". Damien was shocked. "Lets blow this popsicle joint". "Agreed said Damien, and they raced off together.  
  
*******  
Inside, Slash and Nancy were watching the movie. Suddenly, on the screen, a big monster popped out and Nancy began to act strange. She was sitting forward, clutching her box of gummy bears. "Nancy?...." Slash said curiously. She began to turn blue. "NANCY!!" Slash screamed. He bent over her and looked into her tearing eyes. He suddenly went into action. He lifted her onto her feet and performed the heimlich maneuver. It took a couple of upward thrusts, but the gummy bear finally came out. But Nancy wasn't breathing. Slash laid her feeble body on the theater floor and did mouth-to-mouth. She wasn't moving. He kept trying though convinced that she would wake up. Sure enough, Nancy woke up. But Slash (even though he knew she was awake) kept performing the life-saving move. "Slash" she said as he bent down to hear her heart "I'm awake". "oh" Slash said getting up off the floor, "I knew that". He blushed a slight pink. Nancy got up and whispered in his ear, "Thanks". Then she kissed him on the cheek. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
By now, Every Snowboard Kid was fed up with the theater. "Ok" said Nancy coming out of the theater followed by Slash, Tommy (A manager came by and got him out), Jam, Wendi, Linda, and Justin came out. Nancy turned around and eyed Justin suspiciously. "Oh" said Linda importantly "This is Justin. He's new here. He loves snow boarding. He wants to be part of our friend group". "Hmmm" Said Slash "I guess it's ok".  
So the 7 got on their snow boards and left the theater that changed their lives. 


End file.
